


"I've Been Stuck In Here For Eight Hours"

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Roomates AU, Will is SO done, another universe, this is platonic but you can read it as romance if wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Will gets home at 2:47 AM, he expects to get some dinner and go to sleep. Instead, he has to break his roommate, Nico di Angelo, out of the bathroom he's somehow managed to lock himself in.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Solangelo - Platonic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	"I've Been Stuck In Here For Eight Hours"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: You got yourself stuck in the bathroom again, I told you we need to call the caretaker to fix the lock on the door, why do you never listen, but yes, I’m getting a screwdriver

Will had just gotten home from work. He dropped his keys on the counter and rubbed his eyes with his wrists. A friend of his had been out of town for a family emergency, so of course, Will had to cover her shift. Thus the reason why he was home at 2:47 AM. And it was even worse because he had work at 6 AM. He was seriously considering just staying up and taking a long as heck nap after his next shift. Just as he was beginning to pull leftovers out of the fridge, he heard a muffled noise coming from the bathroom.  
Now, Will wasn’t an expert, but he was pretty certain that hearing weird noises in his apartment at 2:49 was a sign of a break in. Except, it wasn’t the sound of glass shattering or footsteps. Instead, it was a tired voice yelling for help through the crack in the door.  
“Hello?” Will called. He grabbed a pocket knife off of the dining table and slowly started shuffling towards the noise. “Will,” The muffled voice replied.  
“Nico?”  
“Will, I’m stuck,” The muffled voice, now identified as Nico, shouted, banging on the door and frantically turning the doorknob as if to prove his point. Will sighed in exasperation. He put the knife down and called over his shoulder, “Let me finish my dinner first. I’m starving.”  
Nico made a scoffing noise and knocked on the door once more, most likely with his fist. “I’m stuck in a bathroom and you aren’t even going to help?”  
“I will,” Will responded drearily as he fumbled around in the cabinets for his silverware. “I just want to eat first. I had a fourteen hour shift.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll have you know that for eight of those hours, I’ve been stuck in a bathroom. I missed work and couldn’t call ahead because my phone isn’t in here with me. Do you know how bad that’s going to look to my boss?”  
Will raised one eyebrow but didn’t move from his chair. In between mouthfuls of leftover pasta, he mumbled, “What have you been doing in there all day?” “Huh? I can’t hear you. Speak louder,” “WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN THERE ALL DAY?”  
“Oh, not much. I took a shower, drank tap water, and took a ton of naps. I also drew on the mirror with toothpaste,” Nico responded. Will stopped in the middle of getting up to glare at the bathroom door as if Nico could see him. Who knows, maybe he was looking underneath the door? “You did what?”  
“You heard me,” Nico said lazily. “But don’t worry, I cleaned the mess up afterwards with your towel.” “Nico! That was my last towel. Now I need to go to the laundromat early.”  
Will put his plate and fork into the dish washer as Nico shouted about how Will should get Nico’s clothes washed while he was at it.  
“So, are you going to get me out or not?” Nico said. He was knocking on the door again, which was really beginning to irritate Will.  
“I don’t know,” Will said lazily. “Should I?” “Yes! You should. I’ve been in here all day,” Nico dragged out the “day”. Will could practically imagine him collapsing onto the floorboards dramatically.  
“Well, that isn’t my fault. This is the third time that this has happened, isn’t it? I’m getting tired of getting you out of there. We need to just call the caretaker so they can come in and fix the lock,” Will said.  
“Absolutely not. I don’t want strangers stepping their feet into our apartment. Stranger danger, duh.”  
Will groaned. Nico had had a strict “no strangers” policy ever since his sister, Hazel’s, house had been broken into. And that policy stretched out even to room service. It was getting ridiculous.  
Nico knocked on the door again. Will was starting to seriously consider moving out and finding a new roommate. Then who would get Nico out of the bathroom? “Hurry up, I don’t want to be in this bathroom for all of eternity.” Will grumbled a few curses under his breath before moving to the junk drawer.  
Finally, after what felt like hours, Will pulled a screwdriver out from underneath a layer of candy wrappers and batteries. “Alright, Nico, step back. I’m getting the door open,” Nico made a sound of victory as Will put the screw driver into the hole on the door knob and began to turn. Finally, the doorknob made a “click” sound. Will lazily pulled the door open and observed what the bathroom looked like.  
Will’s towel was covered in toothpaste and laying on the floor. There was water all over the sink, marker (Why did Nico have a marker with him but not a phone?) doodles on the mirror, and all of the soap containers were open for gods know what reason. “It looks like you had a rave in our bathroom? “Ah, but that is just an illusion.”  
Nico was laying on the floorboards. His hair was a mess (Seriously, why didn’t he at least brush his hair while he was there?). He had a gray skull shirt on, an unzipped jet black jacket over top of it, black ripped jeans, and Finding Nemo socks. The thing about Nico was that he really wasn’t as emo as he pretended to be. At first glance, Nico seems like a punk, depressed kid who likes listening to My Chemical Romance and Twenty-One Pilots, but in reality, he was a giant Disney and Pixar fan who obsessed over showtunes and “Let It Go” from Frozen.  
“Took you long enough,” Nico muttered, pushing himself up from the ground and running his hand through his hair. “You look tired.”  
Will raised one eyebrow, “That’s probably because I am. I’ve been working all day, as you are already fully aware.”  
“Mhm, I sure am. Anyways, I’m going to watch Moana. Care to join me?” Will glanced at the clock that had “4:00” written in bright red letters. He sighed in exasperation before collapsing on the couch. “I might as well. You’re popping the popcorn, though.”  
“You got it, Dr. Solace,” Nico winked before turning around and going to grab popcorn from the pantry.  
“Don’t call me that.”


End file.
